


Lila vs. the Miraculous Team

by fandomchildd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Saltinette Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: What might happen if Lila lied about the wrong things, causing Marinette and her friends to go a little overboard. Post-Reveal fic. Fluff, Lila hate, and Chloe redemption.





	Lila vs. the Miraculous Team

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the mood for some Lila hate. She totally deserves it.

It's a normal, cheery day for Alya. She managed to escape her sisters relatively quickly, and ran to meet up with Marinette before school. Marinette had been acting strange recently, and Alya is determined to figure out what's going on with her best friend. She has a feeling it has something to do with Lila, the new girl. She has no idea why Marinette would ever dislike Lila, who seems like the perfect girl. She's grateful that whatever is wrong with Marinette, it's enough that Adrien takes notice of her shy friend for once. Marinette is happier whenever he even walks into the room, and he's the same. They spend way more time together, and are almost closer than Alya and Marinette. Alya is a bit confused, but even more so about why the hell they aren't dating yet.

Alya walks into the classroom with a smile on her face. Then freezes. Because nothing would have ever prepared her for the scene playing out before her.

Marinette being held back by a struggling Adrien, screaming, trying to attack Lila, who's insisting she's only said the truth with- are those tears? What the hell? Alya stops.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU. Is this all a JOKE to you? USING A SUPERHERO'S NAME TO GAIN POPULARITY. Using Rena Rouge's rightfully earned name to gain popularity? You BITCH," Marinette shouts, and Adrien grimaces.

"I'm telling the truth! I'm so sorry you're jealous, but Ladybug's my best friend. Of course she'd give me the fox Miraculous!" Lila claims, wiping her eyes. "It's not my fault she made me a superhero. I'd talk to her about giving you one too, but she would never give someone who has attacked me a Miraculous."

"Marinette, calm down! She's a lying bitch but when has violence solved anything?" Adrien reasons, finally wrapping his arms over Marinette's flailing arms.

"What the FUCK." Alya says, and Marinette goes still.

"Alya! Help me, please! Marinette tried to attack me after asking about my Miraculous. I'm so glad Adrien was there to stop her!" Lila calls out.

"Alya, Lila is claiming to be Rena Rouge." Marinette's voice is deathly calm. Like she _knows_. "I disagree. Ladybug would never give a Miraculous to a liar, least of all the fox Miraculous. After all, the fox Miraculous already has a perfectly badass, beautiful wielder who doesn't like liars much. She's the type of girl who searches for the truth always, even if she's mistaken sometimes. She's strong, level-headed, and is the perfect wielder for the fox Miraculous because she doesn't lie, and she's cunning, like a fox. She loves her siblings very much and never says a word about her superhero identity because she’s aware of the dangers. She’s in love with Carapace, who knows her identity, and she knows his identity as well.”

Alya is speechless. Marinette _knows_. And is proud of her friend.

“She’s also hotheaded and rash, and _shouldn’t be part of this argument_. I’m strong, but not strong enough to hold two girls back at once.” Adrien argues.

He knows too?

Nino chooses that moment to walk in. “Hey, dudes. Wha-” He stops. Looks around. Takes it in. “Well, this isn’t how I expected the day to go.”

“Nino quick! Grab Alya before she processes it all!” Adrien cries, and Marinette resumes her struggling. Alya’s eyes widen and she looks at Lila. Then at Marinette. And back at Lila.

“Why you little-!” Alya just manages to get out before Nino grabs her from behind.

“Nino! Whose side are you on? Lila is claiming to be Rena Rouge!” Marinette calls out, frustrated.

“WHAT?” Nino lets go of Alya. “Now I’m tempted to join her.”

Alya charges at Lila, who backs away and runs for the door.

And finds Chloe, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

“Yeah, right. How ridiculous. If Ladybug chose you to get a Miraculous, then she clearly needs to re-evaluate. I mean, she chose me, but still,” Chloe says with a smirk. “And judging by your faces, you four agree. So, what's your kwami's name,  _Lie_ -la?"

"What?" said liar asks. 

"Your kwami. Y'know, the beings that grant powers to the wielder of a Miraculous?" Chloe explains in a falsely sweet tone. 

"Well, as interesting as this is, I think maybe we should all revisit this later?" Adrien tries again. 

"I agree. I'll call Ladybug and she can prove that I have a Miraculous. She's my best friend," Lila spits out. 

"I disagree. Alya, Rena has her Miraculous with her, right?" Marinette growls. 

"Gurl, how did you know that?" Alya asks in response. 

"Doesn't matter. Adrien, do you mind?" Marinette twists around so she's facing her crush. "Tikki agreed. It's up to you."

"Really? Your choice, I guess. Plagg would agree in a heartbeat," Adrien releases Marinette, and she nods. "Well, he doesn't really care about anything but cheese. But revenge for lying about a Miraculous might interest him. I'm assuming Trixx got to stay out because you suspected something like this would happen?"

"Yep. Lila's lies have gone unchecked for too long. Even Tikki is fed up. I've never seen her so mad. Actually, I've never seen her mad at all." she replies, ignoring the odd looks their classmates, who had slowly trickled into the classroom, give her. "Follow my lead, Alya. Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Trixx, let's pounce!"

"Nino, here," newly transformed Ladybug says as she tosses Nino a familiar green bracelet. He nods. 

"Wayzz, shell on!"

"Pollen, buzz on! Sorry, I meant to give it back, but I got sidetracked."

"You see, Lie-la, you aren't Rena Rouge, you're not friends with Ladybug, and you've done nothing but lie to our classmates, our  _friends_. What makes you think we'd let you get away with it?"

"And I heard you threatened Marinette to turn her friends against her and get her crush to date you. Yes, I heard that. I also heard Marinette sobbing in a stall afterwards, only to have a strange voice, her kwami probably, warn her about an akuma which she then fought off with positive emotions. She transformed, but Lila got herself akumatized for a _third_ time before she could catch it," Queen Bee snaps. " _No one_ threatens my hive."

Lila screams. "Excuse me? You don't deserve to be superheroes. I'm better than all of you combined! You're just a bunch of weak, biased idiots. I would have been ten times better than some stupid blogger bitch at being a superhero. You only chose her for her obsession with you! And don't even get me started on Adrien. You only like him because he's a rich model with a fashion designer for a dad!" 

Ladybug storms out. "I'm done with your shit."

"Dude. You and Marinette are superheroes?" Carapace yells. "Why the hell did you two chose _me_  to be Carapace?"

"Because you deserve it, obviously. I mean, Marinette chose me!" Queen Bee argues. "I can see you and Alya. But me?"

"Okay, okay, no one thinks they deserve a Miraculous when they get one. That's nice. We have a bigger problem called Ladybug just fucking swore at a civilian after months of yelling at me for swearing in the suit. We need to go make sure she's okay!" Chat Noir complains. 

"No, you do. We're just emergency superheroes. She's your partner. And," she pauses dramatically. "If you two aren't dating by the time you come back, I will punch you myself."

"I never thought I would see Chloe, as a _superhero_ , threaten _Adrien Agreste_ to go date  _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ , her enemy of  _four_ fucking _years_ , Chloe being a superhero because _Marinette_ made her one after she _stole_ a Miraculous, and yet here we are. You go, gurl!" Rena calls out. A few classmates whoop and clap at that statement. 

"Yeah, yeah, the mutual pining is getting ridiculous. _Utterly_  ridiculous," comes the disgruntled reply of the former bully. "Marinette gave me a Miraculous. It's the least I can do to make her happy. So go get your bug, Adrikins."

Chat Noir nods slowly and leaves dazedly. Behind him, the others drops their transformations. 

"Shh," Chloe whispers, gesturing for everyone to follow her. They run past Miss Bustier, who watches her students leave with an amused expression. Lila stays behind, glaring after her classmates. Miss Bustier smiles appreciatively and enters her classroom to confront the now hated girl. 

The class runs after Chat Noir, out of sight but most definitely watching. Alya grabs her phone and starts recording. "For future reference," she whispers at Nino. He grins. As they run through the halls after their friends, a few teachers give them odd looks. Rose nearly bursts out laughing at Miss Mendeleiev's disapproving frown, but Juleka shushes her quickly. 

He skids to a stop in the open courtyard. Peeking out from behind the corner, Alya spots Marinette sitting on the roof, her legs swinging back and forth and her face in her hands. Chat pulls himself onto the roof next to his friend, dropping his transformation. The two start talking, and Marinette wipes her eyes, clearing away the tears she would later deny were ever there. But Alya is recording, so her protests would be useless. 

It isn't long before Adrien gently wraps his arms around Marinette, and the class silently cheers him on. She blushes at whatever he said, glad he can't see her face. Then she laughs, and Adrien transforms quickly. He scoops her up, running across the rooftops out of sight. Alya and her classmates hurry off in the direction they went in, giggling madly. 

The group decides not to interrupt the two superheroes kissing on Marinette's balcony and finally get back to school. After all, Adrien and Marinette already miss a lot of school. What's another hour or so?

**Author's Note:**

> It snowed at my house today. District wide late start!  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


End file.
